Christmas Everyday
by kilnorc
Summary: After a wish, he must go through the same Christmas every single day until he discovers the meaning of the perfect Christmas...for EVERYONE.
1. The Wish

**Christmas Everyday**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Ahhh...Christmas. The holiest day of the year. The day that marks the anniversary of the arrival of the Lord's son, Jesus, who was born to the virgin Mary in Bethelem thousands of years ago. Ever since then, during this joyous time of year, countless millions have put aside their differences and come together in brotherhood and celebrate the festivities.

Now, even though this time of year has brought miracles, it's also brought some things that could be considered...a major pain in the ass.

-----

"SETO! SETO! SETO! SETO! SETO! SEEETO!"

Seto Kaiba jerked awake to find his brother bouncing up and down on his bed, a crazy look on his face. He looked over at his digital clock on his bedside table.

**5: 45 AM**

Groaning, he sat up and blinked slowly, trying to get the tired feeling out of his eyes as his hyper little brother kept jumping up and down on his large bed.

"Seto! C'mon get up! Santa came, Santa came, Santa came!" the raven-haired pre-teen chirped rapidly, his hair bouncing back and forth. Kaiba yawned and rubbed his eyes, "Mokuba...it's not even 6 o'clock in the morning...,"

"Don't care! Christmas, Christmas, Christmas, Christmas!"

_...Oh God, give me strength today _Kaiba groaned as he rolled out of his bed, then was jumped on by Mokuba.

The two of them made their way down the stairs and into the living room where the very large Christmas tree Kaiba had always bought stood in the middle, surrounded by hundreds of colorfully wrapped gifts.

"See, I told you Santa Claus came!" Mokuba squeaked, eyes lit up as he stared at the horde of gifts. Kaiba slowly shook his head, a small grin on his face. He patted Mokuba on the head, "Go for it, Mokuba...,"

"WOOOOOOOOOOO!" the younger Kaiba took off like a shot from the foot of the stairs and literally _dove_ into the pile of gifts. Kaiba took a seat in a nearby recliner and watched as his brother swam through the sea of gifts like the Great White shark from JAWS.

"Mister Kaiba, Merry Christmas,"

The CEO turned his head slightly to see Roland had entered the living room, holding a couple of coffee mugs. The bodyguard handed a large mug with a dragon on it to his employer and then turned to watch Mokuba enjoy the gifts.

"Roland, thank you for doing the last-minute shopping," he said quietly. Roland nodded, "My pleasure, sir. Shall I have the cooks prepare breakfast for you two?". Kaiba remained silent as he took a swig of his morning coffee.

_Every year we go through this...Mokuba wakes me up at an ungodly hour, we spend the day watching everyone else in town go about their idiotic traditions. THEN, we drop by Yugi's and his friends annual Christmas party. I hate going over there, but Mokuba likes them, so I have to put up with them for his sake..._

"Roland, might as well get them started. I get the feeling it'll be he's gonna be real hungry after all this,"

-----

_And so, it begins..._ Kaiba thought boredly as he and Mokuba rode in their limo through the snow-covered streets of Domino City. Hundreds of people were walking, packages and food in their hands, and very large grins on their faces.

"We wish you a Merry Christmas, we wish you a Merry Christmas, we wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!"

He glanced at Mokuba who was swinging left to right, singing Christmas carols non-stop. _I remember him doing that even before mom and dad died...I thought he would've stopped after we were sent to the orphanage, but he still did it during this time of year_ he thought as the divider between the driver and them rolled down.

"Mr Kaiba, I'm afraid we have a problem. We're going to have to pull over for a while,"

"What? Why?" Kaiba demanded, not really in the mood for this. He just wanted to get to Yugi's party, deal with that and Wheeler challenging him to a duel, and then go home.

"I believe it's the engine, sir,"

"Well then get your ass out there and fix it, I don't want to be out here too long!" Kaiba barked, glancing at some of the passer-bys. While most of them were in a cheery-looking mood, some of them looked like they were miserable. These were the people that he had to watch out for. From the torn clothes and raggy coats, he could just imagine how many needles those freaks could hide under there.

"Don't those people have anywhere to go?"

Mokuba leaned to look outside, "I hope so. They're gonna freeze out there...,"

After what seemed like an enternity, their driver made it back inside, covered in the snow that was falling outside. Kaiba rose from his seat and made his way over to his employee, "If you're done putting my brother and I in danger, could you get this car moving?" he hissed.

"Sir, I honestly don't think you and your little brother were in danger...it's Christmas!"

"What's your point?"

"Well, during this time of year, the good in people usually come out. Haven't you heard of peace on earth and goodwill to men?"

Kaiba scowled, "You ever hear of unemployment?"

-----

"Merry Christmas, Yugi!"

Kaiba dusted the snow from his coat as he and his brother made their way into the Kame Game shop. Yugi and Yami were downstairs, having just gotten home from a last minute egg-nog run from the store down the street.

Yugi ran over and took their coats, "Merry Christmas, Mokuba. You too, Kaiba,". Mokuba nodded and handed the pile of gifts that he had brought for the party to Yami while Kaiba looked around, "So where is everyone else? Gardner drive them off with her friendship speeches?".

Yami frowned, "Kaiba, Tea and the others are upstairs with Grampa and Yugi's mother,". Kaiba raised an eyebrow, "Oh really? Where's the mutt?".

"Seto!"

"Fine...where's _Joey_?"

"Right here rich-boy!"

_Great...and the flea circus shows himself_ he thought bitterly as he watched the blonde duelist stomp his way down the stairs. Joey cracked his neck and held up his dueling deck, "I was hoping you'd show yourself Kaiba...I wanna take you on right now!"

"Wheeler, as much as I would enjoy, spending the time I have here, kicking your ass, the only thing I want to do with you, is to give you the gift I got for you,". Yugi, Yami, Mokuba and Joey all had greatly surprised looks on their faces as Kaiba reached into his pocket.

"Now, I understand we haven't had the best relationship, I feel that during this festive time of year, even you deserve a gift from me...so here. I figured you must've wasted yours already so I had to go down to the store and buy you a new one,".

Mokuba shook his head, Yugi and Yami turned away while Joey's face began to turn red as Kaiba pulled a dogbone from his jacket pocket and handed it to him.

"Merry Christmas, Joey,"

Yugi and Yami had to restrain Joey while Mokuba and Kaiba went upstairs for the party.

"Calm down Joey, it's Christmas!"

"Lemme go, Pharaoh, I'm gonna throttle him!"

Mokuba glanced at his brother as they ascended the stairs, "That wasn't nice, Seto,". Kaiba smirked, "Hey, I gave him a present, be glad I did _that_,". The two of them stepped on the second floor to see the living area of Yugi's home was lavishly decorated by dozens of red and green objects.

Ryou and Bakura were playing a new TRPG with Tristan, Serenity and Duke (thankfully this wasn't like the first time), Tea and Mrs Motou were preparing dinner while Solomon Motou was checking the water underneath the Christmas tree.

"Well well...look who's here," Tristan folded his arms, "You actually came, Kaiba,"

Mokuba grinned as he walked over to the group, "Of course we did! What are you guys playing?" he asked, looking at the board and figurines on the table. Ryou held up the games box, "A game Brian got me and Bakura for Christmas before he left for the holidays. It's an American role-playing game called Dungeons and Dragons,".

Bakura cackled, his Millenium Ring shining in the light of the blinking Christmas lights, "I must admit, the Guardian has a good taste in this field,". Mokuba looked at the box, then at them, "Mind if I join?" he asked.

Both the yami and the hikari looked at each other, then Ryou nodded, "Sure, lemme get you a character sheet,". Kaiba shook his head as he watched his brother sit down to play, "Well this is off to a great start so far," he said sarcastically.

A light swat on his arm made him turn to see Tea with a grin on her face, and wearing a large red sweater with a reindeer on it.

"Gardner, if this is about to be one of your friendship speeches, for the love of God and in the spirit of the holiday, don't start,"

She frowned, "You know, I was just going to give you a Christmas gift and wish you happy holidays, but now I'm not so sure,".

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Well?"

Tea rolled her eyes and thrusted a large book into his hands, "Merry Christmas," she muttered before walking back to help Yugi's mother with the dinner. Kaiba watched her walk off, then looked down at the book.

It was a very thick, blue book with the picture of a blue dragon on the front. The dragon, while it looked amazing, it held a gentle smile on it's face.

_Eragon...hm, looks somewhat interesting..._

"Oh, welcome, Seto Kaiba!"

Again, turning to the source of the new noise, Kaiba saw that Solomon had made his way over, a large red santa hat on his head. Kaiba placed the book on the table, "Mr Motou...Merry Christmas," he said quietly.

Solomon raised an eyebrow, "My boy, why the solemn look? It's the holidays! You should be very happy and enjoy yourself! You're among friends here,". Kaiba scoffed, "Please, the only friends I could possibly need are my dragons, thank you. Also, I'm just here because Mokuba wanted to come and I don't want to leave my brother...," he frowned and sniffed the air, "Is something burning?"

"GRANDPA! THE TREE!"

-----

"That could've gone better...,"

Mokuba climbed into his bed while Kaiba pulled away the covers, "I feel really bad for Yugi and his family...,". Kaiba shook his head as his little brother plopped down, "Well that's what you get from getting a really cheap tree. You figure with a shop that houses a famous duelist, they'd have enough money to go out and get a _good _tree,"

"Well, I don't see why they have to say at Ryou's place while their home is being cleaned and repaired...you _could've_ offered them a place here. I mean, we've got plenty of room and everything!"

"And have Wheeler call me soft? Please. Besides, Yugi is my rival and I don't want the presses to think I take pity on my rivals,"

"There are some things more important than public appearances, Seto!"

_Great...they've gotten to him_ Kaiba thought before an idea came to him, "So, besides all that, get what you want for Christmas?" he asked, hoping to change the subject. Mokuba nodded rapidly, "Yeah! You know what Brian sent over for me?".

"No, what?"

"He got me a whole collection of movies!"

"Well that was somewhat decent of him. What he get you?"

"Jason Voorhees, Freddy Krueger, Michael Myers, Star Wars, lotsa anime ones...,"

"First off, I'm surprised he was able to afford all those, and second, Those first three series, I'm holding until you're eighteen,"

"Funny, Seto,"

Kaiba pulled the covers over Mokuba and kissed him on the forehead, "Merry Christmas, Mokie,".

"Merry Christmas, Seto,"

The brunette teen yawned and turned out the bedroom light and was about to exit for his own version of personal holiday enjoyment, when...

"Seto?"

He stopped short and looked back, "Yeah Mokuba?"

"Do you hate Christmas?"

"You know I don't, Mokuba,"

"Then how come you don't ever seem to enjoy it?"

"Because when I start to, bad things happen. I was about to do something _fun_," he painfully emphasized fun, "with you guys before Yugi's tree began to burn like a tire fire,".

"So you're saying if nothing bad had happened today, you would've been a nice guy?" his brother asked, sitting up in his bed. Kaiba closed his eyes, "Yes I would've been a nice guy," he said slowly, "Good night, Mokie...,"

"Seto...,"

_I love ya kid, but go to sleep! _"Yeeeeees, Mokuba?"

"Ever wished that it was Christmas everyday?"

This made him frown. _Christmas everyday? Seeing the same decorations, hearing the same damn songs, and continuously buying people gifts and Christmas bonuses? _

"Seto?"

"Well, I'm not sure,"

"Why not?"

"Well I don't know. Wouldn't it be repetitive?"

Mokuba shook his head, "No I don't think so,"

"Why don't you think so?"

"Why do _you_ think it _will_?"

Trapped by his little brother. Besides this, the one thing he had to give credit for his little brother would be his deadly puppy dog eyes.

"Ok, so what do you want me to say Mokuba?"

"Prove me wrong, wish that it would be Christmas everyday,"

He shook his head, "Oh no, I'm not going to waste my time on something I don't believe in,". Mokuba crossed his arms, "Wish for Christmas everyday!". Again, Kaiba shook his head, "_No_,".

"Please?"

"No,"

"Pwetty pwease?"

"Don't you dare...,"

"Pwetty pwetty pwease...,"

"Stop it with those eyes, Mokuba...,"

"Wish for Christmas everyday and I'll stop it and you can go!"

"FINE!" Kaiba's eye twitched, not really wanting to be in this ridiculous situation, "I wish it was Christmas everyday! Alright?!"

Right at that moment, high above the Kaiba Mansion, a star twinkled brightly.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kilnorc: Hope ya'll have enjoyed this beginning chapter! Hopefully I'll finish this before the end of December...lol. ja ne!**


	2. Holiday Deja Vu

**Holiday Deja Vu**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"SETO! SETO! SETO! SETO! SEEETO!"

Kaiba groaned and roll over, "Go back to bed, Mokie...," he mumbled from beneath his large, warm comforter blanket. His brother continued bouncing up and down as though he were on a trampoline, "Seto! C'mon, get up! Santa came, Santa came, Santa came!".

_Haha Mokuba...I get it. You got me to wish for the holiday to be everyday and you're going on with the act to see how far you'll go until I crack_ he thought as he sat up and rubbed his eyes, then glanced at the clock.

**5:45 AM**

_Huh...even got me up at the same damn time in the morning. Not a bad start..._ Kaiba looked up at his bouncy baby brother, "Mokie...you know how early it is?"

"Nope, and I don't care! Christmas, Christmas, Christmas, Christmas!"

"Ok, Mokuba, cool your jets before you blow something," Kaiba mumbled as he rolled out of his bed. Mokuba grinned as he pounced onto his older brother, "C'mon, giddyup!". Kaiba shook his head as they made their way downstairs to the living room.

_What the..._ Kaiba stood still as he gazed as the very large pile of wrapped Christmas presents that lay underneath the large tree in the middle of the living room. Mokuba slid off his brother's back, "See? I told you he came!".

Kaiba held his head, _Ok...Mokuba's really gone all out for this stunt... _he thought as he sat down in his large chair. He watched as his little brother once again, dove into the pile of gifts that covered the floor.

_Just keep going, Mokuba...you'll slip up_

"Mister Kaiba, Merry Christmas,"

The brunette teen glanced off to the side to see Roland, once again, standing next to him with two coffee mugs. "I see he got you involved in this too, Roland? How does he plan to keep it up?" Kaiba asked very quietly as he took his dragon mug.

"Keep what up, sir?"

He chuckled, "C'mon Roland, he may be my little brother, but I'm the one who pays you. How did he get you roped into making me think it's Christmas everyday?".

"...sir, are you feeling alright? Maybe some breakfast will help you, I could get the cooking staff ready...," Roland offered.

_Oooook...interesting...interesting..._

-----

_I wonder how long Mokuba's prepared to keep this up..._Kaiba wondered as once again, he and his brother were going down the road in their limo, towards the Kame Game Shop.

"We wish you a Merry Christmas, we wish you a Merry Christmas, we wish you a Merry Christmas, and a Happy New Year!"

"Mokuba, lemme ask you something,"

His little brother stopped bouncing around and looked at him, "Wassup, Seto?".

"Why do you sing those songs?"

"Because...it's Christmas, why else would _anyone_ sing those songs?" his brother countered as though it were so obvious, even Joey would get it. Kaiba nodded, "Ok...well. It's just that you used to go non-stop with that before mom and dad...you know,"

"I remember, Seto. What's the point?"

"I thought you would've stopped doing that every year after they..._left_. Why do you keep doing it? Doesn't it bring up painful memories?"

Mokuba smiled slightly and leaned against his brothers shoulder, "Well...it did, but it helps me. I think...because of all the good times I had with mom and dad during Christmas, singing the carols is a way of remembering them, seeing as we don't have much of anything else to remember them by,".

Before Kaiba could respond, the car lurched forward, sending the both of them to the floor, along with the gifts Mokuba had brought...again. Mokuba groaned and rubbed his head while Kaiba popped up and glared at the driver area, "You mind explaining what just happened?!" he demanded.

The driver took out the keys to the limo and rolled down the divider, "I'm not sure, Mr Kaiba. At first, I was just going down the street when it just...stopped like that,".

"What do you think it was the cause of this?"

"The engine, probably...this is one of the more complicated limos to drive, especially during this time of the year, Mr Kaiba,"

_Of COURSE it's the engine...of course..._

"Well can you fix it?"

"I just need sometime to do so, Mr Kaiba,"

"Well if you get started now, maybe you'll win a prize for the time," Kaiba said sarcastically, sitting back into his seat. The driver nodded and exited the car, stepping into the cold winter air, protected only by a jacket and a large hat.

"I feel sorry for 'em,"

"It's ok, Mokuba...he's got protection against the cold," Kaiba said dismissively as he buckled himself and his brother in. Mokuba shook his head, "Not just him, Seto. I mean those people outside...,".

Kaiba lifted his head to see a small group of people huddled around a large metal can with a fire going inside. He sniffed, cursing the cold weather, "Don't those people have anywhere to go? A soup kitchen, a homeless shelter, anything?" he asked quietly, as though to make sure the people outside the limo wouldn't hear him.

Mokuba shrugged, "If they did have a place to go, I don't think they'd be out there in the cold, Seto. I mean, look!". The pre-teen pointed outside and his older brother followed the finger's path. There, in the middle of the group, were two familiar people trying to keep their hands warm.

From the person with the long brown mane of hair and his red stocking cap, to the second person who's light green hair was nearly covered by the falling snow.

"Are those...Rex Raptor and Weevil Underwood?"

"I think they are! What are they doing out on the streets?"

"Hell if I know, Mokuba...although they probably deserve to be out there with all the grief they've given us over the years,".

Mokuba looked at his brother, looking a little hurt, "Even you shouldn't say that about them during Christmas, Seto...,"

_Yeah, well this isn't Christmas anymore, Mokuba..._ Kaiba thought silently as their driver came back into the car.

-----

"Merry Christmas guys!" Mokuba chirped as he and Kaiba entered the game shop, holding a pile of gifts in his arms, both he and his brother covered in a thin layer of snow. Yugi smiled and came around the corner, "Merry Christmas, Kaiba, Mokuba. Have a good day so far?" he asked in a friendly tone.

"It's been...interesting," Kaiba said quietly as he glanced at Yami who nodded slightly, a small grin on his face.

"Where's Joey?" Kaiba asked, already knowing that Wheeler would be coming down the stairs in five...four...three...

"Right here, Rich-Boy!"

_Wow, early..._ Kaiba glanced at Joey before reaching into his pocket and frowned. Why had he put his hand in his pocket? Habit? Whatever the reason, he discovered that he had a dog bone in his grip.

Kaiba looked down at his pocket, not yet taking it out _Ok...now it's starting to get a little confusing. Did Joey give it back to Mokuba, letting him slip it into my pocket? Bah...might as well get this part over with._

"Merry Christmas, Wheeler," he said with a chuckle before taking out the bone and tossing it at Joey. Once again, as the two Kaiba brothers climbed the stairs, Yugi and Yami tried to keep Joey from trying to kill Kaiba...again.

-----

It was exactly like before. Bakura, Ryou, Duke, Tristan and Serenity were playing Dungeons and Dragons, shortly joined by Mokuba. Tea and Yugi's mother were preparing dinner, and the old man was on his hands and knees checking the water level of the tree stand.

_They even got a new tree and repaired this place...damn, Mokuba...how far did you go with this? _Kaiba wondered before a slap on his arm made him turn around to see Tea standing there, a small smile on her face, her reindeer sweater on and her hand behind her back.

"Merry Christmas, Kaiba,".

He looked down to see her hand him, once again, a copy of the book Eragon. Kaiba took it and placed it on the table, "Book about a Dragon? Wow, you put a _lot_ of thought into this gift, didn't you, Gardner?" he asked, wondering how she would react on this.

As if she were expecting that, she frowned and walked away, "Sorry, next time I'll get you a gift card to Jackasses 'R Us," she muttered loudly before joining Yugi's mother at the stove.

"Grandpa the tree!"

Kaiba snickered quietly, _And Yugi yells right on cue..._

-----

"Today could've gone better," Mokuba said as he climbed into his bed. Kaiba rolled his eyes and sat down on his brother's bed, "Mokuba...we gotta talk,"

"Talk about what, Seto?"

Kaiba grinned and leaned in, "Ok, I got to say this and put an end to this before you make everyone sick of the prank. Funny joke, Mokuba...,"

"Prank...joke?" Mokuba blinked and tilted his head slightly, "Seto, what are you talking about?" he asked slowly. Kaiba nodded slowly, "You know what I'm talking about, Mokie. Now, I'm going to go to bed after I put away my gifts, and when I wake up tomorrow, I don't want you to jump and down on my bed screaming that it's Christmas, ok?"

Mokuba giggled, "Why would I do that tomorrow, Seto? Christmas is only one day a year and it's just about over,". Kaiba raised an eyebrow, "I know that, Mokie...but this Christmas Everyday joke of yours ends, ok? As soon as you go to sleep, it's over, deal?".

"Seto, what joke are you talking about?"

Kaiba sat there and shook his head, "Just remember what I said, Mokuba...good night,". Kaiba turned off his brothers light and made his way to his room. He changed his clothes so that he wore a pair of silk pajama shirts and a matching shirt. Normally, most people would button up their shirts in this weather and time of year, but Kaiba wanted to be different in some cases...cases he didn't want others to know about.

He looked at his bedside table and reached for Eragon, looked at the summary and shrugged, "Hell, might be interesting...," he thought as he opened the book to the first chapter.

-----

"SETO! SETO! SETO SETO! SEEETO!"

_For the love of God..._ Kaiba sat up quickly and watched as his brother bounced up and down on his bed for the third day in a row.

"Mokuba...I-," he stopped when he looked at the clock.

**5:45**

"I told you last night, no more, Mokuba!" he said slowly, rubbing his eyes.

"No more what, Seto?"

"No more of this Christmas Everyday nonsense!"

"Christmas Everyday?" Mokuba flipped over in the air, "Seto, I _wish_ it was Christmas everyday! C'mon, we got gifts! Santa came!"

Before Kaiba could even muster enough strength to yell at his little brother, Mokuba hopped off the bed and dashed away into the hallway. Kaiba's eye twitched as he pulled himself out of his bed, "He's just _asking_ to be grounded...,"

As he changed into his clothes, he noticed that his new Dragon book wasn't in it's place. _Dammit...he even took the book again..._ Kaiba thought irritably as he made his way down the hallway.

He stopped at the top of the stairs and stared out at the large Christmas tree, surrounded by the horde of Christmas gifts once again.

"It can't be...," Kaiba shook his head, "Not possible...,"

"C'mon Seto! Roland made you coffee!"

Kaiba weakly waved at him, "I-I'll be right there, Mokuba...just need to check something," he called out before running to his bedroom. On his nightstand was a small calendar with rip-a-way pages, one page for each day of the year.

He looked at the date: **December 25th, 2006**

"Ok...not even Mokuba would've rigged my calendar...he knows I need it for work," he chuckled softly before ripping away the page.

**December 25th, 2006**

_Rip_

**December 25th, 2006**

_Rip, rip, rip, rip, rip_

**December 25th, 2006  
December 25th, 2006  
December 25th, 2006  
December 25th, 2006  
December 25th, 2006**

"Ok, now Mokuba's gotten me really mad now,"

-Hours later-

Kaiba watched as everyone went about the same business of Yugi's party. The board game, Tea giving him Eragon, Solomon and the tree, Joey and the dog bone. It was all the same! Mokuba had managed to pull off the most elaborate hoax in all his days. While impressive, it was very annoying.

After tucking Mokuba in again, Kaiba sat in his room, taking in the choices he had. He had to end this prank and soon, before his company and sanity were in danger of collapsing due to him not being there.

He thought and thought for what seemed like hours before an idea came to mind. He glanced at his clock and knew that if Mokuba were to keep up this charade, he would come in a few hours and bounce up and down on his bed, screaming like a banshee about it being Christmas.

"Now I got him...I found a way to make him stop this prank once and for all...," he rubbed his hands quickly before opening up his table drawer and taking out a letter opener. He picked up his clock and turned it around, "Now, for the climax...,"

While being careful not to cut himself, Kaiba managed to carve a small cross sign into the back of his clock. When his brother would come, he would wake up, show him the clock and confront him...making it end before it got out of hand.

Confident and happy about his brilliant plan, Kaiba changed into his pajamas and drifted off to sleep.

-----

Right on cue, he was woken up by his little brother once again. He sat up and reached for the clock, then held it out to him.

"Mokuba...this means that your prank is over?"

"Prank? Watcha mean...and why are you showing me the clock?"

"I carved a cross into the back of this clock before going to sleep to prove that your prank isn't working. As fun as it may have been for you, it's over. Now lemme sleep,"

Mokuba looked at the clock and then at his brother, "What cross?".

Kaiba frowned, "What do you mean 'what cross' ? THIS CROSS!" he snapped, pointing to the clock.

"I don't see anything...,"

_Great, now he's pretending he doesn't see it so it won't end! God, this is getting very old..._ Kaiba turned the clock over and opened his mouth to tell him off, but stopped, mouth agape.

The mark was gone.

_It **can't** be! It's...it's not possible!_

"Well, when you stop being a little weird from being woken up this early, hurry to the living room! Santa came last night!"

He watched as his little brother run out of the room, then looked around. The Eragon book was gone, same as the mark on the clock.

_He didn't know about the mark I made...he was in bed at the time! Could it really be...no, no no! I will not even think that!_

"MOKUBA!!!!!"

He stormed out of his bedroom and stopped at the stairs to see the large tree once again, surrounded by the gifts.

"It's not...possible...,"

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kilnorc: Sorry for the wait, guys! Hehehehe...I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and ja ne!**


	3. To End the Madness

**To End the Madness...**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Kilnorc: WOOT! New xmas chapter! Onward my readers, onward!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

-Many, many, many, many...MANY days later-

"Let's see...," Kaiba sat behind his desk after tucking Mokuba in..._again_, a pencil in his hand and a notepad in front of him, "Since I've gotten roped into this freaky holiday mess...I've found out that no matter what I do to things, they are reverted to their normal state...and no matter what I do to the gifts I have for the others, they always end up in their original places...so what am I supposed to do?!".

Frustrated by the conundrum, Kaiba rubbed the bridge of his nose, trying to figure out a way to solve this...hopefully in a scientific way, because no way in Hell was he going to admit this, publicly anyway, that this was an actual wish instead of a very well thought out and acted prank concocted by his little brother.

He tapped the pencil against his temple and racked his brain. After what seemed like hours of pondering, an idea popped into Kaiba's head. He took in all the possibilities and would-be consequences...and slowly grinned an evil grin.

-----

"Seto! Seto! Seto! Seto! SEETO!"

Kaiba shot up straight, smiling from ear to ear as his little brother used his large bed as a trampoline, "Well good morning, little brother," he said in a happy tone, "Something exciting happen?". Mokuba grinned before doing a flip, "Santa came, Santa came, Santa came!"

"Well then what are we doing here in my room? Let's go, Mokie!" Kaiba rolled off his bed and immediately his little brother hopped onto his back, arms around his neck, "March!". Kaiba carried his little brother downstairs and let him down, just feet from the large Christmas tree.

"Go for it, kiddo,".

Mokuba practically squealed as his brother sat down in a nearby chair and dove into the pile of neatly wrapped gifts. Kaiba cracked his knuckles and held out his hand just as Roland came up besides him, "Merry Christmas, Roland,".

His bodyguard handed him his coffee slowly, "You're in a good mood today, Master Kaiba,"

"And why wouldn't I be, Roland? It's Christmas Day, and I have a lot of good and happy things to do with my little brother and my dueling rivals today!".

Roland stared at his employer, then felt his forehead, "Hmm...you don't seem to have a fever...,". Kaiba jerked his head to the side and batted away the hand, "I'm feeling _just _fine, Roland. Go and tell the cooks to make a big breakfast for my brother and I. We're gonna need it,".

"Of course, sir,"

-----

"Why are we taking this car? I thought you wanted the limo, today, Seto?" Mokuba asked, a little confused as he and his brother slid into a sleek, red porsche. Kaiba shrugged, "Well, I just thought I'd give the driver a break today...,"

_Give myself a break really. If I had to go through sitting in the cold with an engine problem again, I'd kick the nearest person in the groin _Kaiba thought with a smile as he drove through the snowy driveway towards the city.

Mokuba looked back to see that a large bundle of gifts were in the backseat, "Seto...did you get more presents for Yugi and his friends?".

"Only what I think they deserve, little bro,"

"Oh...well that's nice. What's gotten into you, Seto?"

"The happy feeling that I can do anything I want and get away with it," Kaiba murmured.

"What?".

"Nothing,"

-----

"Merry Christmas, Yugi!"

Once again, the Kaiba brothers entered the Kame Game shop, to be greeted by Yami and Yugi. Said duelists stared at the pile of gifts that Kaiba had in his arms and gaped.

"Oh...wow,"

"Impressive, Kaiba...,"

"Thank you, you two...now where is Joey? I got something special for him," Kaiba asked, already knowing the answer. "Right here, rich-boy!" Joey half-shouted as he came charging down the stairs, a grin on his face and his dueling deck in his hands.

Kaiba smiled and patted Joey on the shoulder, "Merry Christmas, Wheeler. I have a special gift to give you,". Mokuba, Yugi, Yami, and Joey stared at Kaiba as he rummaged through a bag. "Uh...wow, thanks, Kaiba...," Joey said quietly, his brown eyes staring at his the man who had been treating him like dirt ever since Duelist Kingdom.

"Now...I wasn't sure about the size, so I hope it fits you," Kaiba said slowly before moving behind Joey quickly. Before anyone else could stop him, Kaiba had fastened a spiked dog collar around Joey's neck and locked it with a special lock.

Yugi and Yami snickered quietly before realizing the glaring Joey was giving them and turned away. Mokuba slapped himself in the face and shook his head, "Seto...,". Joey's eye twitched as he slowly turned around, "First off...what the hell? Second, get this off," he growled.

Kaiba tilted his head, "Aww...does the puppy not like his new collar? This was specially made! I had to go on the internet and make it special delivery to get it here on time! Besides, that's not all of your gift. Here ya go, puppy," he said, stuffing the dog bone from his pocket into Joey's mouth.

"Oh he's dead,"

"Kaiba, you might wanna run right about now...,"

"Oy vey...Seto!"

The next thing he knew, Joey had spat out the bone and was now on top of him, slugging the hell out of him. Kaiba didn't even try to put up a fight as blood began to ooze from his nose and his cheeks sort of swelled up from bruising.

_HAHAHHAHAHAHAH! HIT ME ALL YOU WANT, MUTT! I AM PRACTICALLY INVINCIBLE!!!! _Kaiba thought gleefully as Yugi and Yami pulled Joey away from the bloody and bruised CEO.

_Hehehe...now...what else can I do? _Kaiba wondered as he was gently pushed up the stairs by Mokuba.

When they reached the landing, gasps from Tea, Serenity and Yugi's mother were heard as they saw Kaiba's injuries. When they asked him how they got them, he simply replied that a rabid dog had gotten to him.

He had pulled off the same kind of sick joke when it came to the other's gifts. He had given Tea a large white bra...

"Well you could use one, I mean c'mon, that rack of yours has got to be a stress on ya!"

That earned him a large smack over the head with the Eragon book.

Then there was Dukes...

"A self help guide to people overly obsessed with Dice and stuck in love triangles,"

Serenity's...

"Oh, don't feel so bad. I just thought since your brother got one, you might as well get a collar of your own, runt. Dog families are like packs so don't lose that,"

_SLAP!_

But while Yugi and Yami's friend's were really hating Kaiba...it was nothing like Yugi and Yami's reaction to their gifts.

"Yugi, Yami...since you two seem to be obsessed with leather and collars, I've gotten you in a class for Beginner's Bondage and S&M...maybe you could take the mutt and his sister since they have their own collars now. Now, Bakura...well actually I hate your guts, so you can just rot in Hell for all I care,".

-----

"Well, _that_ was a lot of fun. I wish I had been able to do that before,"

Kaiba climbed into the Porsche as Mokuba buckled himself in silence. Kaiba shook the snow from his hair and started the engine, "Fun, huh, Mokie?".

His little brother glared at him, "Maybe for _you_,"

"Aw c'mon, Mokuba. That was hilarious. You love funny things, so you should be laughing your ass off...what's wrong?"

Mokuba looked away from him and looked out the window at the passing buildings as they drove away, "What's wrong is...there are two days that I want you to be like your old self and not start any trouble with Yugi and his friends. Christmas and my birthday. Since my birthday isn't for awhile, I wanted a Christmas...a fun Christmas where you and the others could put away your differences and just have fun and be nice to each other for one day. They were willing to do that, but you weren't!".

They neared the mansion and Kaiba shook his head, "Mokuba, you don't understand...,". As soon as the car stopped, Mokuba undid his seat belt and glared at his older brother, "No, Seto..._you_ don't understand," he snapped before exiting the car.

Kaiba quickly unstrapped the seatbelts and hopped out of the car, "Hey, c'mon, Mokuba, don't be like that! Wanna go sing carols?". Mokuba turned and flipped him the bird, "I don't wanna sing carols with an ass like you, Seto! I'm goin' to bed!"

"Hey! Santa's still watching you!"

"Santa could just shove all the gifts in his sleigh up his jolly fat ass for all I care! I don't care if I don't get any gifts for the rest of my life. I just wanted a great Christmas, and you go and ruin in. So thank you, Seto...have a good night!"

The slam of the door echoed throughout the car-filled garage, Kaiba standing by himself amongst the limos and the expensive cars that were all around him. He shook his head and walked under the closing overhead door and stood outside in the snow covered grounds of his estate. He walked for a little bit, thinking about his brother's attitude and the night's events.

He looked up at the sky and sighed loudly, "This is all your fault, you know that? You granted the wish that I foolishly made and now, I'm stuck with it until I can make it go away. BUT HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO DO THAT?!" he yelled.

"Well for one thing...lower your voice," a voice behind him said quietly.

Kaiba whirled around to see a teenage girl laying in the snow, making a snow angel. The girl had short curly blonde hair, and she was dressed in black, yet somehow festive clothing. The clothes and boots were outlined with holiday dressings and she looked at Kaiba with a small smile.

He, however, did not return the smile, "Who the hell are _you_? How'd you get in here, this is private property!" he demanded. The girl rolled her eyes, then stood up and admired her work, "Now that's a good snow angel...of course, it's nothing compared to the real ones in Heaven,".

"...oh you gotta be kidding me," Kaiba rubbed the bridge of his nose. The girl turned to him and crossed her arms, "What?". Kaiba looked at her and blinked slowly, "What you just said...does that mean you want me to believe that your an angel?"

The girl nodded, "Yep! Kairi Lumina, second class angel at your service," she said with a low bow. Kaiba snorted, "You? An angel? Oh, wait I think you're lost, the guy that wishes he was never born is probably using a blowtorch to get free of his dog collar right about now,"

"Ah, Joey Wheeler. You know, he just wanted a simple duel against you and you go and do that...," Kairi shook her head, "Just so you know, you're not really scorin' big with the big guy," she said, pointing to the sky.

Kaiba shook his head, "Big guy? You mean, God? Please, God only exists in books and stories...,".

Just as he finished saying that, a strong wind picked up, blowing snow in all directions. It, however, soon died down and Kairi wrapped a scarf around her neck, "Oh, you might wanna be careful what ya say about him. Now, I'm here to help you understand the point of all this...you willing to cooperate?".

"Will it end this madness?"

"Yes,"

"Can I make my brother happy again?"

"Oh yeah,"

"...can I still humilate Wheeler?"

"No,"

"What about-,"

"Not Yugi, not Tea, not anyone!"

"...do I have a choice?"

"No,"

"Dammit!"

"Take my hand, Kaiba...and I'll help you understand how Christmas works," Kairi said quietly, holding out a gloved hand. Kaiba stared at the hand, then muttered a small curse word, "Things I do to end my suffering...but just so you know, if this is an elaborate hoax, and you get a photo of us holding hands, and I see it in the paper, I am suing you!"

Kairi rolled her eyes as she snatched his hand into hers and snapped her fingers, "Mokuba was right, you can be an ass,".

-----

"Where are we?"

"Oh c'mon..it hasn't been that long,"

Kaiba looked around to find himself in a quaint little home, a nice little Christmas tree in the corner, all decorated and surrounded by gifts. A plate with cookie crumbs and an empty glass on the table nearby.

"I...don't believe this...,"

"Well believe it, rich-boy," Kairi slapped him on the back, "Cuz it's happening,".

Kaiba watched in stunned silence as a pair of small boys poked their heads out from behind a corner, eyes lit up with excitement. One boy had short brown hair and bright blue eyes, while his younger brother had a long mane of raven colored hair and happy grey eyes.

"Shh...do ya wanna wake up mom and dad?" the brunette whispered to the other. The raven haired boy nodded, "Sowwy, Seto,".

Kaiba frowned, "This...is the kind of Christmas me and Mokuba had before my parents...before they...,"

"Yeah...I know," Kairi cleared her throat loudly, earning her a panicked glare from Kaiba. She waved him off, "Oh hush...this is just like a Christmas Carol, ok? We're in the past, _they_," she pointed to the two small boys making their way to the tree, "cannot see or hear us!".

Kaiba turned away as a woman and a man entered the room, "I don't want to see this," his voice cracking. Kairi glanced at him, "I can understand the pain you're probably feeling...so I'll speed this up a bit," she snapped her fingers again.

Now, the two of them were in a brightly lit eating room, the dinner table filled with Christmas dinner food, younger Mokuba and Seto Kaiba going back and forth from room to room, playing with their new toys.

"Man, look how much fun your brother is having, Seto. Wasn't Christmas one of his favorite holidays?"

"Yeah...but it's also the favorite holiday to millions of kids everywhere," Kaiba spat. Kairi clicked her tongue, "Well that may be. But Mokuba loves this holiday more than ever right now,". Kaiba looked at her, "How? Our parents aren't even around anymore, so how could he possibly enjoy it?! I don't even enjoy it as much as I did!"

Kairi glanced at him again, then walked over to the two boys on the floor, a pack of Duel Monster cards in their hands, "Your parents may be gone, Seto Kaiba...but Mokuba still has you and for that he is extremely grateful. He loves the holiday because you are with him now and will be for a great while. He just wants a Christmas where he can have his old brother back,"

"How do you know...?"

The blonde grinned and winked at him, "Angel...remember?"

"Ah...of course. How could I have possibly forgotten that?" Kaiba muttered sarcastically, "So what am I supposed to do?"

"Well I can't exactly tell you...but I think you have an idea for it now. Anyway, we gotta get back,"

-----

Kaiba opened his eyes to find himself in his bedroom, half naked and on top of his comforters. He looked down at himself, then wrapped up in the thick blanket, "Great...I think I just got molested by a so-called angel...,"

He leaned back against the headboard of his bed, the words of the girl still echoing through his skull. "To end this...I've got to make Mokuba happy? Ok, so I always make Mokuba happy, no problem at all. What could I do?".

Once again, he made his way to his desk and grabbed his pencil and note pad and began to write down all the things he could do to make his baby brother happy on Christmas.

He glanced at the clock and noticed it was past midnight, "Well at least I won't have to worry about the list being lost...now all I gotta do is bear through this...," he muttered as he reached for the phone, "For the love of God, answer...,"

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kilnorc: Whew...long chapter. Well I hope this has sufficed the hunger for xmas goodness ya'll got! I got about one or two chapters left to go, so I hope I can do it before Christmas! WISH ME LUCK GUYS! Also, I hope i did this well...despite Kaiba's surrendering to the belief that this isn't a prank, I hope I captured his attitude well. Ja ne!**


	4. Perfect Ending

**Perfect Ending**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Seto! Seto! Seto! Seto! SEETO!"

Mokuba bounced up and down on his brothers bed, shouting his older brother's name over and over again at the top of his lungs. Kaiba looked out from underneath his pillow and saw the time on the clock.

**5:45 AM**

_Right on schedule..._ Kaiba thought as he pulled his legs toward him and sat up, looking at Mokuba, a grin on his face.

"Merry Christmas, Mokuba,"

"Merry Christmas, Seto! Guess what?"

"What, Mokuba?"

"Santa Claus came last night!"

"Really? Well...c'mon," Kaiba rolled off his bed and once again, his brother launched himself onto his back, a wide smile on his young face, "Let's go see what haul we got this year, shall we?" he asked as he carried his brother out of his room.

The two of them approached the tree and Mokuba released his deathgrip around his brother's neck and dove into the pile of gifts. Kaiba shook his head at the sight and joined his brother in the present pile, instead of the large armchair nearby.

As his little brother went for the bigger boxes, Kaiba leaned to the side and brought out a small, thin object wrapped in red and gold paper. He tapped Mokuba on the shoulder and held it out for him, "Merry Christmas, Mokie...," he said quietly.

Mokuba looked at the gift for a few seconds before taking it from his brother, "Thanks Seto...,". Kaiba watched as his little brother's eyes widened at the sight of the gift. It wasn't a toy...it wasn't a book...it wasn't even anything that he had expected.

It was a picture with a silver frame around it. In the picture, four people were posing around a Christmas tree, smiles plastered on their faces. The two youngest people were a pair of little boys, one with short brown hair and blue eyes, the other with long black hair and gray eyes. Beside them, a man with short black hair and a woman with long brown hair sat, embracing the two boys.

"It's...where did you find this?"

Kaiba pulled his little brother into a close hug and put his head on his, "I did some looking around in some of the boxes that were left with us when we were adopted, and I knew you really missed mom and dad during Christmas...so...I just thought you would like this. Do you?".

The answer came in the form of Mokuba turning around and hugging Kaiba tightly around the waist, face buried into his chest. Kaiba patted his brother on the back, "Merry Christmas, Mokuba,".

-----

"I hope Yugi and the others like the presents we got them," Mokuba said, glancing at the presents in the back seat of the Porsche. Kaiba glanced at the gifts in the rearview mirror _For my sake, I hope being nice to the dorks to make Mokie happy will get me outta this..._

Mokuba turned back around and looked at his brother, "Why didn't we take the limo? I thought you wanted to go in that,". Kaiba shrugged, "I gave the staff the holiday time off, so I thought I could drive us there,"

"You gave the staff the day off? _With _pay?"

"Yeah...what, you think I'm a Scrooge?"

"On some days...,"

Kaiba chuckled as he came to a stop light, "Careful, little brother...,".

Mokuba grinned and looked out the window, "Oh...wow! Seto, look!". Kaiba turned to look out the window and saw that across the street, in a vacant lot, numerous people, mainly less fortunate, were gathered, now dressed in very warm clothes and eating hot food that was being prepared by dozens of volunteers.

"Huh...looks like those people got a holiday miracle after all...,"

Mokuba nodded and pressed his face up against the window, "Every year, I see them in the streets, freezing themselves half to death and now someone...someone must've rigged this all up for them,".

Kaiba nodded, and noticed a pair of unfortunate souls wandering nearby. He unrolled the window and poked his head out, "Hey, you two!".

-----

At the sound of the door opening up, Yugi and Yami stopped wrestling and picked themselves up to see not only Kaiba and Mokuba standing there, but Rex Raptor and Weevil Underwood, rubbing their arms together.

"Uh...hey, you guys," Yugi greeted slowly, walking over to them, staring at Weevil and Rex, "If we had known you were dropping by, we would've gotten you something...,".

Rex sneezed, "Yeah, well...we didn't know we were coming today. We were freezing our asses off in the street and the next thing we know, Good King Kaiba here," he jerked his head to Seto, "Offered us a right, and a warm place to stay,".

Yami and Yugi turned and stared at Kaiba who was trying his best to avoid the staring, "Kaiba?" they asked in unison. Weevil nodded as he wiped his glasses clean, "At first we thought it was some kind of sick joke, but he wouldn't let up. We didn't have anywhere else to go, so we figured what the hell,".

"Hey rich-boy! Time to...," Joey stopped mid-sentence as he walked down the rest of the stairs, looking at Rex and Weevil, "...duel...,". Kaiba walked past Joey and handed him a small package and patted him on the shoulder, "Dinner and gifts first, Wheeler, then we can duel,".

Joey's eyes never left Kaiba's back as he watched the two Kaiba's climb the stairs to the party on the next floor. He looked at Weevil and Rex, then Yugi and Yami, "Who was that just now?" he asked slowly.

The other four just shrugged in silence.

-----

_There...no fried tree this time! _Kaiba thought with a smirk as he made some quick adjustments to the Christmas tree while Solomon talked to Yugi's mother. He made his way around the room, handing out the Geek Squad's gifts while they went about their business.

"Merry Christmas, Kaiba,"

He turned to Tea and saw the same old Eragon book in her hand, "Oh wow...thank you, Tea. You know, I've heard this book is good, and I've been meaning to get a copy, but this is great. Thank you. I'll start reading it later tonight,".

And as if it was those words that made Tea stare at him in surprise, it was the hug that she recieved from him. Her blue eyes were the size of saucers as the usually cold-hearted duelist hugged her close, "Uh...,".

He let go and handed her gift, "Merry Christmas...hope you like it,". Tea looked down and unwrapped the gift. Her eyes bugged out at the sight. In her hand, was a diamond bracelet, the lights of the Christmas tree twinkling brightly.

Kaiba left Tea to her stunned silence as he made his way to Yugi's mother and Solomon. For Yugi's mother, he gave to her a set of fine diamond earrings, earning a surprised gasp from her, just as Tea did. To Solomon, he gave to him a large, ivory statuette of a Blue Eyes White Dragon, sapphires for it's eyes.

"I'm sorry that I ripped up your Blue Eyes card, Mr Motou. I wasn't in my right mind, and I hope you can forgive me,". Solomon chuckled as he placed the statuette on the mantle, "Kaiba my boy, all is forgiven. The boys told me what the cause of your actions were at the time, so I forgive you for doing so,".

Ryou's and Bakura's gift were a complete set of Table Role Playing Game books and kits; Duke's gift was a new, red leather vest; Tristan's present from Kaiba was a set of martial arts movies with some of the biggest names in the movie business; Serenity's gift was a pair of beautiful barrettes that had a pair of fairies on top.

Needless to say, everyone was surprised by not only Kaiba's generosity, but by his kindness he had exhibited since he had arrived. Dinner was served, and luckily, they had plenty to go around, so Rex and Weevil had a chance to eat all they could for the meal.

"Mokuba, did you get what you wanted for Christmas?" Tea asked. Mokuba nodded rapidly, "Oh yeah! More than ya know!".

Kaiba chuckled as he took a sip of soda, "Joey, did you open your gift yet?" he asked. The blonde duelist nodded, "Yeah...I did...thanks...," he said slowly, still staring at the rare cards in his hand. _Took me awhile to find those cards, so hopefully, that helps my case..._ Kaiba thought as Joey showed off his Sakuretsu Armor and Gilford the Legend cards.

Finally, after dinner, and after winning the duel Joey had challenged him to, Kaiba approached Yugi and Yami, two boxes in his hands. He held them out for them to have, "Merry Christmas, you guys," he said quietly.

Both yami and hikari opened their gifts to find that they were given solid gold figurines of most of their Duel Monster cards in their deck. From the Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl, to the Black Luster Soldier and Big Shield Gardna.

"Kaiba...you shouldn't have!" Yugi breathed, running his hand along the figurines. Yami nodded in agreement, "You didn't have to give us these...or anything for that matter,".

_Oh yeah, I did..._

-----

"Now _that_ was an awesome Christmas!"

Mokuba hopped into bed, dressed in some new pajamas, ready for his older brother to say goodnight to him. Kaiba sat down on his bed and smiled, "I'm glad you had a great Christmas, Mokuba. Was it everything you hoped for?".

His baby brother nodded, "You being real nice to Yugi and the others, especially Rex and Weevil, giving the staff the day off, and those people getting helped out by volunteers...it's like Santa granted me a perfect Christmas wish,"

_Oh someone granted you a wish alright..._Kaiba thought irritably as he pulled the blanket over his brother, "Well...I'm glad you had fun Mokuba...now get some sleep, ok?".

"Ok, Seto,".

Kaiba kissed his brother on the head, and switched off the lights, "Merry Christmas, Mokie,".

"Merry Christmas, Seto,"

-----

Kaiba closed the door to his room and looked at the clock. It was well past midnight, very late for Mokuba to be in bed just now. He grabbed the rip-away calendar from his table and walked outside to his window balcony.

"Please...I made Mokuba happy...please...," he whispered, slowly pulling away the December 25 page. After what seemed like hours, the page fluttered away in the cold night air and Kaiba stared at the next page.

**December 26, 2006**

_OH THANK YOU GOD! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! _Kaiba mentally screamed as he punched the air, glad no one was around to see him act like an ass. He took a deep breath and looked out at the bright lights of Domino City in the distance.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL AND TO ALL A GOODNIGHT!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. He listened to his voice echo through the night air before retreating back to his room. However, he came back outside a few seconds later, "WHEN I WAKE UP TOMORROW MORNING, I'M GETTING A CAT SCAN!"

Now, as Kaiba retreated to the warm confines of his room, a blonde girl in black sat on the roof, having heard the declaration, smiling from ear to ear.

"Seto Kaiba...I hope you will realize this soon, but it wasn't just Mokuba's happiness on Christmas that was needed to set this straight. You went out on a limb and showed humanity to those who didn't have such luck during this time of the year. You helped out the less fortunate, the down trodden and shown goodwill to your rivals. **That** is what Christmas is about. To care for others...Merry Christmas, Seto Kaiba

Kairi rose to her feet as a wind began to pick up. The roof was engulfed in a flurry of snowflakes as the wind whirled around it. As it died down, no evidence of the girl was left...she was gone.

-----

Kaiba took a sip of his morning coffee as Yugi and his friends came by the Mansion to hang out with him and Mokuba. He was never, ever going to tell them, about the Christmas Everyday Incident, as he so dubbed it.

The news stations had recieved rumors about who had orchestrated the aid for the homeless people, but Kaiba didn't worry. No one would really believe it if they said it was him. He looked out at the white blanket of snow for awhile longer as Yugi's gang made a loud racket behind him, clearly enjoying their gifts and playing with Mokuba's.

He walked back into the mansion and immediately, he was taken to the side by Joey, a small grin on his face.

"What do you want, Wheeler?"

"Aw, don't be like dat, Kaiba...I liked the good you, so don't go and ruin it by being yourself,"

"Shouldn't you be chewing on a bone right now?"

Joey didn't even glare..he was in too good of a mood, "Funny. Speaking of funny things, you won't believe what Serenity made me do last night when we left Yugi's party,".

"What she do, make you learn to go on the newspaper?" Kaiba cracked before taking a sip of his coffee.

The blonde laughed and shook his head, "Nah...she dared me to make a wish on Christmas, so I did,"

The CEO stopped in mid-sip and glanced at Joey, "What...kind of wish?" he asked slowly. Joey snickered, "Get this...she dared me to wish that it was Christmas everyday!".

"OH GOD NO!" Kaiba dropped his mug, and wrapped his hands around Joey's neck and began to shake him violently. Everyone stopped what they were doing and watched in shocked silence for a few minutes before Tristan, Yami and Tea tried to pull Kaiba away from Joey. "DON'T YOU EVER WISH FOR SOMETHING LIKE THAT EVER!!" Kaiba screeched as Mokuba shook his head slowly.

"Well...at least he was a good guy for _one_ day," he muttered.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kilnorc: well that's that. The final chapter to my Christmas fic. I'm sorry if it didn't go as well as some of you had hoped, but I'm proud of it nonethe less. Before I go, I only wish to say this message.**

**Merry Christmas, Reviewers!**

**Yami K: Hark, the herald angel sings, Glory To, the newborn King. Peace on-**

**Kilnorc: Dude...you're ripping off Charlie Brown...**

**Yami K: hey, it's Christmas, lighten up!**


End file.
